


My Dignity's Come Undone

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: De-aging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, SGA Secret Santa 2011, Spanking, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's body may be sixteen again, but he's still himself and he still wants kinky sex with Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dignity's Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [admiralandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/gifts).



In 1984, being sixteen sucked. John's life had been a mixed up mess of hormones and confusion about his sexual identity and alienation at home and boredom at school and worry and...well, all in all, it had been a shitty year.

In 2010, with all those things long behind him, being sixteen was _awesome_.

"It's not some kind of cool vacation, Colonel," Rodney said, glaring across the conference table at John.

"I'll only be like this for five or six weeks, right?"

Rodney nodded. "Yes, but that's not the point."

"Sounds like a pretty cool vacation to me," John said, lacing his hands behind his head and stretching back in his chair.

"I'm sure you're still capable of doing routine paperwork," Woolsey said, but even he couldn't dampen John's spirits.

"Sure. I can keep training the new guys too. Well not in hand to hand, of course. But I am a walking example of why you need to be careful around Ancient technology."

Rodney snorted. "I don't know why anyone needs a new example of that. I think those pictures of Ronon after that machine on PK3-958 turned him into a woman make the point pretty well."

"You're just jealous," John said.

"Oh yes, that's me--consumed with jealousy." Rodney ducked his head a little, looking down at the table. "Because sixteen was such a good year for me."

"Gentlemen, please," Wolsey said with a small sigh. "If you don't mind...."

"Sorry about that," John said later, as they walked down the hall after the meeting.

"About what?"

"Whatever it was I said that pissed you off."

"Well that's generic."

"I don't have a lot to go on here." John glanced over at Rodney. "Are you still mad at me for touching that console? Because it's not like I did it on purpose or something. And if that's not your problem, I don't know what is."

And this right here was why forty-two was better than sixteen. When he'd really been sixteen, a conversation like this would have freaked John the hell out; he'd have worried that whatever was going on was all his fault.

Rodney's mouth was a thin tight line, but he didn't say anything for a long moment. "This doesn't bother you at all?"

"What, the age thing? Not really. It's weird but...hey, around here we get stranger things free with our breakfast cereal. At least this won't kill me."

"Very funny, Zaphod," Rodney said. "It's just...." He paused to glance around the corridor for a moment and then muttered, "I'm not looking forward to six weeks of celibacy, okay?"

"Huh? What makes you think...?"

"Oh for God's sake. We're not having this conversation here."

John could see the wisdom in that, and so he waited until they reached Rodney's rooms and the door closed behind them.

"So," he began, but Rodney cut him off.

"Do I look like Pedobear to you?"

"What? No!" John rolled his eyes. "But even if I were actually sixteen, I'd be legal. Well, at least where I went to school."

"And in Canada too, but that's not the point."

"No it isn't." Rodney looked surprised but John kept on going. "The point is that I'm not sixteen."

"You look sixteen!"

"But I'm not...." John paused and smirked at Rodney. They were roughly the same height now; okay, maybe Rodney had an inch or so on John. It was a little unnerving, but not as unnerving as the idea that Rodney was resisting this, resisting John. Rodney liked the smirk though; maybe that would do it.

"Oh stop it!" Rodney folded his arms across his chest and glared at John.

"You're just not looking at this the right way."

"Oh? You mean I'm supposed to get off on having sex with someone who's young enough to be my theoretical son?"

"Oh fine, I guess I'll have to experiment on my own. You want me to tell you the results after?"

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?"

"I came four times in twenty-four hours once and that was _before_ I figured out how much I liked things up my ass."

"Jesus, don't talk like that."

"Oh please, I talked like this when I was sixteen and so did you." John sighed. "This just isn't going to work for you, is it?"

Rodney pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that you're not cute...actually the fact that you're _cute_ is kind of a problem for me."

"Yeah, I can see that." He couldn't help chuckling. "Do you have any idea how much I hated being called cute?"

Rodney gave him an amused look and then moved over to his desk. "Come look at this," he said after a moment spent fussing with his computer. "Jeannie attached a couple of pictures to her last email. I was seventeen in this one."

"Damn! You were cute." Cute wasn't actually the word John would use. At sixteen, John had been cute in the same way a colt was--all skinny legs and floppy hair. At seventeen, Rodney had been cute in a totally fucking hot way.

"Yeah, you'd hardly recognize me."

"Actually, I would," John said, looking from the picture to Rodney and back again. Whoever took the picture had caught Rodney concentrating on a disassembled television spread out on a workbench in front of him. His hair was lighter than it was now and there was a lot more of it, and his mouth wasn't nearly as crooked, but he still looked like Rodney.

"I see that look on your face all the time. Also, I'd know your eyes anywhere." John felt his face go hot and hoped he wasn't actually blushing.

"Really?" Rodney smiled at him.

"Yeah. And you know what? I'd totally would have hit on you."

"And would you now? As yourself, I mean, not age regressed you."

"I keep telling you, I'm still myself."

"You're dodging the question."

John looked down at the picture. Yes, Rodney looked like Rodney in it, but he also looked really young. "Yeah, okay, point taken. Although...I'm pretty sure I could be convinced. Maybe? I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. It's just...you know...hormones."

"By which you mean you're horny."

"You have no idea." Just admitting it was a relief; John had been fighting inappropriate erections all day.

Rodney pointed at the picture of himself. "Yes I do. I didn't spend my entire adolescence taking things apart and putting them back together, you know."

Even though he knew he shouldn't be pushing, John leaned against Rodney's shoulder. "Wanna take me apart and put me back together?"

"Oh my God," Rodney said, laughing. "If I didn't know already, that alone would convince me that you're you. Also, you're still a total dork." To John's surprise, Rodney slid an arm around his waist.

"That's what it takes? Stupid jokes?"

"Sort of...but that's not an invitation for more of your sad attempts at humor."

John turned slowly, giving Rodney plenty of time to back away. "Maybe you should kiss me. You know, to shut me up?"

"It's a thought," Rodney said, looking at John for a long moment.

When he finally kissed John, it was an oddly chaste kiss. John pressed in closer and Rodney slid his other arm around John's waist. "Really?" he murmured against John's lips. "You're hard just from this?"

"Slip me some tongue," John said, his face going hot again, "and I might just come in my pants."

He'd been exaggerating, but when Rodney kissed him hard--really kissed him--John couldn't help feeling a little thrill of triumph. And then Rodney's hand slid down to rest firmly against John's ass and shoved his thigh between John's legs. The move put pressure on John's already aching dick and he squirmed and moaned into Rodney's mouth.

"Greedy," Rodney said, pulling away for a moment.

"One more way you know it's really me." John squirmed again. "C'mon, Rodney...."

"Stop it." Rodney smacked John's ass.

"Like that's going to stop me from doing anything."

"Tell you what," Rodney said, leaning in and nipping at John's neck. "Come twice without me fucking you and I'll spank you."

"Promise?" John asked, his voice hitching in his throat. When Rodney mumbled a vague "mmm hmmm" against his skin, John shivered and shoved up hard against Rodney's thigh. Rodney got with the program--he pulled John in closer and bit John's neck. Although John knew that Rodney was way too cautious to leave marks, the idea that he might slip up and forget to be careful made it better, hotter somehow.

Even taking his body's age into consideration, John's sudden orgasm took him by surprise. With an embarrassingly load groan, he shoved up against Rodney's thigh one more time and came.

"Jesus, really?"

When John opened his eyes, Rodney was staring at him, but instead of the mocking expression John had expected, Rodney looked pleased.

"Really," John said, making a face. He pulled away from Rodney and looked down at the spreading wet spot at the front of his borrowed pants. "Can we get naked now?"

"Yeah." Rodney took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready for that."

"If it helps," John said as he pulled his clothes off. "I'm still...."

"Really hairy. And you know, it does help."

"And yet you make fun of my body hair all the time."

"Can't have you getting too vain," Rodney said, stepping out of his pants and shorts.

John was already naked and he rolled his eyes. He kind of wanted to cover up again, but instead he spread his arms and let Rodney look at him. "Clearly vanity wasn't a problem when I was growing up."

"You're kidding, right? You look pretty good to me; I'm trying not to feel some kind of big pervert here."

"Oh please," John said as he moved in close again. "Of course you're a pervert." John reached down to run a finger up the length of Rodney's erection. "What with the kink and sex toys and all."

"Is that a hint?" Rodney grabbed at John's wrist and pulled his hand away. "And stop that; I'm not ready to come." He twisted John's arm a little and then, keeping his grip tight, moved them both toward the bed.

"Okay, I want you up on the bed." Letting go of John's wrist, Rodney smacked him on the hip. "Knees and elbows."

By the time John had arranged himself on the bed, he was getting hard again. He would be more worried about this whole thing, he realized, if Rodney weren't rummaging around in the locked box he kept under his bed. Rodney had obviously gotten over his initial discomfort and John couldn't wait to see what he'd come up with.

Still, he was a little surprised when the first thing Rodney put on the bed next to John was a cock ring. "I thought...."

"You're not here to think," Rodney said, slapping his hip again. "And anyway, that's for me this time."

"Sorry."

Rodney followed the cock ring with the bottle of lube, a butt plug and a single black leather glove. John swallowed hard and stared at the glove; Rodney was going all out here and John wondered if he was trying a little too hard to prove that this was just another night of fun, kinky sex. Not that John had any real objection to a night of fun, kinky sex, but he hoped Rodney wouldn't suddenly freak out in the middle of it.

"Oh come on, you know better. Spread your legs," Rodney said. He sounded pretty sure of himself and John decided to trust him; there was no point in anticipating a freak out that might never come. With a soft sigh, John slid his knees further apart.

"Good." Rodney grabbed the lube and settled on the bed behind John. "I kind of like the idea of making you come over and over instead spending all night trying to keep you from coming."

"It's different...mmmm." John lost his train of thought as Rodney ran a slick finger from the back of John's balls up to his hole and then back again.

"Yeah well, enjoy it while you can. Tomorrow night, I'll make you behave." Rodney's finger was still moving, stroking right behind John's balls and John squirmed, trying to get more. As he'd half hoped, Rodney smacked his ass again. "Stop it."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes, actually, I can." John waited but Rodney didn't smack him again. "And don't think I don't know what you're up to." His hand moved lower and John grunted as Rodney gripped his balls and tugged. "I told you...the spanking comes later." He punctuated his words with another tug on John's balls.

"Yeah...okay."

"Thought that would get your attention." Letting go of John's balls, Rodney paused to use more lube. He started teasing John's hole again and John bit his lip, a little surprised at how close to coming he already was. He slid his knees further apart and for once, didn't feel the burn in his thigh muscles.

He'd been hoping Rodney would take the hint and do more, would maybe get serious about prepping him, but Rodney just kept running a slick fingertip over the sensitive skin of John's hole. _Like he has all night,_ John thought. And why not? Rodney did have all night.

"Can you come from this? Wait, why am I asking?" Rodney pressed just a little harder and John moaned, his fingers digging into the sheet. "Yeah, that's it...that's it John...."

John was losing track of time, all but hypnotized by the slow slide of Rodney's finger. When Rodney reached up with his other hand and dragged his fingernails down the length of John's spine, it came as a shock. John shouted, shoved back against Rodney's finger, and came hard.

"God," he breathed as he shuddered through the aftershocks. "Rodney...."

"Good?"

"Yeah...really good."

"This would go to my head if I didn't know how easy it is to make a sixteen year old come. " He paused and chuckled. "Okay, it's still going to my head."

"Imagine my surprise."

"Smartass." Rodney reached under the bed and grabbed a towel. "Here. You can move, if you're getting stiff."

"Nah," John said as he mopped up. "I'm good. It's pretty awesome really; my knees aren't bugging me at all."

"Yes well, no need to try to make me jealous. I'll be taking advantage of your bendiness at some point."

John hadn't been trying to make Rodney jealous but he knew better than to deny it. "How're you going to do that?"

"Like I'd tell you." Rodney pinched the inside of John's thigh hard. "Now, I'm going to give you a choice."

John tried to pay attention even though his thigh was still stinging a little. Rodney usually preferred to just do things; for him to give John a choice was a rare opportunity.

"I said I was going to spank you, and don't worry, I will. I just want to know if you want me to do it before or after I fuck you."

It sounded like a no-brainer; John loved getting fucked after a spanking. On the other hand.... John glanced at the plug. "Are you going to put that in me when you spank me?"

"You know me all too well."

"Yeah I do," John said. He smiled a little when Rodney ran a gentle hand along his flank. "I really do."

"I should come up with some other plan just to mess with you, but yes, that was what I had in mind."

John went up on his hands so he could look at Rodney over his shoulder. "How about you fuck me and then plug me and spank me when I'm still full of your come?"

"Oh fuck...." Rodney actually looked stunned and John worried that he'd pushed it a little too far. But then Rodney took a deep breath and said, "seriously, don't do that to me or I'm gonna go off like I'm the one in a sixteen year old body."

Before John could say anything, Rodney put his hand on John upper back. "Down again," he said, pressing hard.

When Rodney grabbed the cock ring off the bed, John waited to see if he'd pick up the glove as well, but no. _Patience,_ John told himself. _He'll get to it._

"Hmmmm...slow or fast." Before John could answer, Rodney rested a hand on his ass. "I'm not asking you; just trying to make up my mind."

When he slid a careful finger inside John, John groaned--clearly Rodney had decided to go slow. Rodney loved to make John wait, so it was no real surprise, but that didn't make it any less frustrating. "Fuck," John muttered. "C'mon, Rodney."

"You know better than that," Rodney said, going still.

"Sorry," John muttered. Rodney wasn't at all interested the more formal aspects of D/s, but he was the one who made all the decisions in bed. Since the result was astonishing sex--easily the best John had ever had--John didn't mind at all. It wasn't like John needed or wanted formality; he'd done that whole _thing_ before, but only to please his partners. Compared to them, Rodney was a breath of fresh air.

After a small pause, Rodney started up again. John groaned, a little surprised at the burn he felt as Rodney twisted two fingers inside him. "Oh fuck," he muttered. "I...."

"You okay? You feel really...oh. Oh right, of course you're tight. God."

John couldn't look at Rodney without breaking position. He almost did, but then Rodney's fingers twisted again, a little rougher this time, and John relaxed. Apparently his technical virginity wasn't going to be a problem. He wanted to say something, to tell Rodney that this was already better than the first time a guy had fucked him, but just then Rodney brushed against John's prostate. John's dick had been getting interested again, but now he got hard so fast it almost hurt.

"Damn," Rodney said as he pressed another finger in. John moaned and arched his back a little, trying to get more. "If this is what it does to you, I'm half tempted to use that artifact myself."

"Mmmm hmmm." John was quickly losing the ability to pay attention to anything but the feel of Rodney opening him up. "Oh fuck...more, please?"

"More of what?"

And yeah, this was familiar; Rodney liked to get John to talk even when John could hardly think. "Fingers," John got out. "Want it...no, wait...want your dick in me...please?"

"Jesus," Rodney muttered. He sounded wrecked, but he kept twisting his fingers, kept teasing, until John was ready to do just about anything to get more. He was whining just a little in the back of his throat and it didn't matter; he was long past embarrassment.

"Yeah," Rodney said, a little louder this time. "C'mon John. Show much how much you want it."

John pressed back against Rodney's fingers and then, without really thinking about it, he shifted a little until more of his weight was on his shoulder. Reaching back, he grabbed his cheeks and spread himself open. Normally even the thought of doing this would make him squirm with embarrassment, but right now, he'd do anything to get _more_ , to get fucked.

"You...fuck...you're making a really convincing argument there," Rodney said. He rested a hand on top of one of John's hands and then John felt the slow push of Rodney's dick moving into him. It hurt, but it was that fantastic burn that John loved so much. "Damn...you're so fucking tight. Is it...are you...."

"Good," John said with a gasp. "Don't stop...I'll fucking do anything...please, Rodney...fuck me....."

"Yeah," Rodney said and he sounded almost as gone as John. "Gonna fuck you so...fucking hard."

That was all the warning John got before Rodney pulled back and then slammed in hard. It felt fantastic and, with his hands still on his ass, all John could do was take it. If Rodney really had been worried that he'd hurt John, he'd clearly gotten over it because he set up a hard, steady rhythm that all too soon had John on the edge of coming. He grit his teeth and dug his fingers into his ass hard, doing his best not to come before he somehow remembered that he could come, that Rodney wanted him to come.

Getting fucked as hard as Rodney was fucking him burned, but coming for the third time that night fucking _hurt_. "Oh God...oh fuck!" John yelled as the orgasm slammed into him hard.

He didn't exactly black out, but he kind of lost track of things for a moment. When he finally blinked and became aware of his body again, he was flat on the bed and Rodney...Rodney's dick was still inside John but he wasn't moving. "Did you...?"

"Almost...but no." Rodney took a deep breath and then pulled out. "You're going to be the fucking death of me." He sat back and John could hear him panting hard.

"Okay then, spread your legs," Rodney said. John had completely forgotten about the plug, but now Rodney pushed it slowly into him. There was a quick flare of pain as the broadest part stretched him open and then it was in him. Rodney didn't give him a whole lot of time to recover; he put a hand on John's shoulder and pushed.

"C'mon...roll over."

John did, feeling all but boneless as Rodney looked him over. "Seriously, you make me feel like the biggest pervert in two galaxies."

"I don't know about the pervert part, but you're certainly the biggest...." He let his voice trail off as he looked at Rodney's dick. And maybe he was exaggerating a little bit, but the cock ring made Rodney's already big cock look even bigger than usual.

"Oh please," Rodney said, but his smile was more than a little smug. "How're you holding up?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a train. A really fucking awesome train."

"Think you can come again?"

"I dunno...." John closed his eyes for a minute. "I'm a little sore, but yeah...I think I'm good for at least one more."

"I'm kind of worried about your ass...."

"Please, Rodney?" John acted on an impulse and lowered his eyes before looking up at Rodney through his lashes. "Please spank me?" Rodney's soft groan was a hint that John was on the right track. John blinked a couple times and then said, "please?" again.

"Good thing I don't believe in hell," Rodney muttered, grabbing John's shoulder again. He tugged and John moved until, between the two of them, they got John draped over Rodney's lap.

Straps and whips and canes hurt more, but John had always loved a good, over the knee, bare-handed spanking. It was weirdly intimate and borderline humiliating and it got him going like nothing else. Now that his body that was thinner and lighter and younger, it was almost too much. He was acutely aware of how much bigger Rodney was and, if the way he'd been manhandling John was any indication, Rodney was aware of it too. He pressed a hand to the small of John's back and pushed a little, pressing John down almost effortlessly.

John couldn't help moaning. "Oh God...."

"That working for you?"

"Can't you tell?" As much as it hurt, John could feel his dick twitching a little against Rodney's thigh

"Jesus, really? Even as a teenager, you were an overachiever."

"Yeah," John said with a little laugh.

"Not that I'm surprised," Rodney muttered. He ran a hand over John's ass and then pinched one cheek. And then, as John took a deep breath and braced himself, Rodney brought his hand down hard. No warm up, but that was the way John liked it. Too much warm up and it didn't hurt as much and he wanted it to hurt even now, even with the plug reminding him that he'd just been fucked hard.

"Please," he said, raising his ass a little.

"Did that hurt?" Rodney didn't wait for an answer; his hand came down hard again and then, when John lifted his ass, again.

"Yeah...hurts...."

"Good."

John could practically hear the smile on Rodney's face and he remembered how pleased he'd been when he realized Rodney was a sadist as well a bossy top. _Oh fuck yeah,_ he thought as they both set up a good hard rhythm with Rodney slapping John's ass every time John lifted up. It stung and then, as Rodney kept going, it hurt.

"Yeah," John was moaning. "Oh yeah...yeah yeah...please...." He was hard again, his dick sliding between Rodney's thighs as he moved, but he was only distantly aware of it. All of his attention was on the spanking and oh God, anyone who thought Rodney was soft or weak had never been here, never been laid out over Rodney's lap while his hand came down again and again.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

"Uh huh...." John couldn't even keep moving any more, he'd reached a place where all he could do was lie there and let the pain wash over him. His ass burned and each blow pushed the plug into him and reminded him that he'd been fucked...that when Rodney finally finished with him, he'd be stretched and wet and ready for Rodney to fuck him again and oh God...oh fuck...Rodney's hand just kept coming down on John's ass and...fuck, John's ass had to be welted now...and he was almost there...it was almost enough to....

Rodney stopped.

All John could manage was an inarticulate little noise that didn't come close to expressing his feelings.

"Just a minute," Rodney said.

There was something else, something John had wanted, but with his ass on fire and his dick hard as a rock and his brain high on endorphins, he couldn't remember what it was.

"You with me?"

"Uh huh...."

"Ten more," Rodney said.

John wanted to complain--he could totally take more--but before he could manage to get the words out, Rodney's hand came down again. It felt different now, it stung like...like the prick of a hundred pins and John finally remembered the vampire gloves with the tiny little spikes scattered all over the palms and fingers. The second blow came, sharp and oh so painful on his already sore ass and there...yeah there it was, that lump in his throat.

All it took was two more blows and John was able to let go. Coming was painful and good but compared to the intense relief of the tears rolling down his face, his orgasm was almost irrelevant. He sobbed his way through the next six blows and then Rodney was done.

The spanking and orgasm and tears had all been fucking fantastic, but Rodney's hand--the hand without the glove--stroking gently across John's ass was almost as good. "Mmmmmm...."

Rodney chuckled and kept petting John's ass. ""Good?"

"Mmmm hmmm...."

"Thought so." Rodney was quiet for a long moment while John slowly came back to reality. It took even longer than usual but finally John was aware enough to remember something really important.

"Your turn," he said. "How do you want me?"

"You sure?" John just squirmed, his belly rubbing against Rodney's erection. "I'll take that as a yes."

John waited to be told to roll over or get on his knees, but Rodney just pushed on his side. Surprised, John let Rodney roll him onto his back, and yeah, Rodney clearly liked shoving John around.

He was still high enough that the sharp slap to his thigh didn't hurt, even though Rodney still had the vampire glove on that hand. The sheet on his ass was nothing more than a pleasant warmth and when Rodney pulled the plug out, John just moaned happily and spread his legs wider.

"Oh fuck," Rodney said. He reached out and brushed a finger across John's still damp lashes. "You're really okay?"

John laughed. "Never been better. Really." He squirmed again. "You gonna fuck me? 'm all wet and ready for you..."

"Oh God, you play dirty."

Before John could do anything more than laugh again, Rodney moved in closer. Once he was into position, he paused again, looking John over and John licked his lips. "Please? I really want to feel it later."

"Oh you're gonna feel it," Rodney said, pushing in hard. "You're going to be wincing every time you fucking move."

Once Rodney started fucking him--pounding him into the goddamn bed actually--John couldn't really move, but it didn't matter. Even though he probably wasn't going to come again, it felt fucking great and if that was the endorphins talking, John didn't give a damn. He kept grinning at Rodney and that _was_ the endorphins, but Rodney clearly liked it, which was the only thing that mattered.

It wasn't all that long before Rodney paused and reached down between them. John frowned and then realized that Rodney was unsnapping the cock ring. Acting on instinct, John looked up at him. "I'm glad you were my first, Doctor McKay," he said with a little smirk.

"Oh fuck," Rodney gasped out. He managed four more hard trusts before he slammed in one more time and came hard enough that he was still shaking and panting as he collapsed on top of John. He was heavy and hot and they were both sticky with sweat and--in John's case--drying come, but John didn't care. In fact, he liked it, probably for the same reason Rodney had liked being called Doctor McKay.

"Before you start beating yourself up," John said once he thought Rodney's brain was back online. "You need to know that you're not the only one with that fantasy."

Rodney lifted his head and gave John a look. "Really."

Sliding a hand up behind Rodney's neck, John tugged a little until Rodney's face was just inches away from his. "Yeah, really," he said and then kissed Rodney hard.

"Well then," Rodney said, after they spent several minutes kissing. "Maybe the next six weeks won't be so bad after all."

Much later, John woke up in the middle of the night to find Rodney looking down at him. "I wouldn't ever...really," Rodney said when he saw John was awake.

"I know that," John said, rolling his eyes. "And you know, it's not like it ever happened to me, okay? I didn't get fucked by a guy until I was eighteen and he was seventeen. _Not_ one of my teachers."

Rodney didn't say anything right away, but his mouth crooked up a little. Finally he nodded. "Okay fine, I'll stop. But we're going to have to do some negotiating."

"Of course."

"Not tonight though." Rodney reached down and slide his hand down between John's legs. John hissed a little when Rodney's fingers brushed his balls, but he spread his legs and was soon moaning as Rodney carefully slid a finger inside him. "I'm going to keep this up and blow you. Think you could come like that?"

"Oh God," John said. "You're trying to kill me."

"It's all your fault," Rodney said and John was sure he was going to say something about the console John had accidentally touched.

"I didn't do it on...."

Rodney interrupted him as he kicked the covers out of the way and then moved down the bed. "You're the one who told me you once came four times in twenty-four hours." He pressed a kiss to the head of John's cock and John felt himself getting hard yet again. "I've got, what, another twelve hours left?"

 _-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for admiralandrea for SGA Santa 2011. Sparkly love and sparkly cupcakes and love to all those who encouraged me down the final stretch and also to my beta, Darkrose. Also if you're curious about what vampire gloves look like, [here's a picture.](http://www.thepleasurechest.com/vampire-gloves-6611-prd1.htm) (note the picture is SFW but the site itself isn't.) The title is from "He Won't Go" by Adele.


End file.
